El club de la media noche de las CMC
by parca333
Summary: Cada fin de semana las Cutie Mark Crusaders se reúnen en el bosque bajo la oscuridad de la noche y una fogata como unica fuente de luz para contar historias de terror de todo tipo.
1. El día del padre

El club de la media noche de las CMC.

Capítulo 1:

Era viernes en la noche y se encontraban Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle estaban dirigiéndose a su casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders en las cercanías de la granja de los Apple.

-¿Qué crees que tenga planeado hacer Apple Bloom?- dice Scootaloo algo curiosa.

-¡no lo sé pero me da miedo venir aquí de noche!- dice Sweetie Belle algo temerosa.

-tranquila es solo una pijamada en la casa club- dice Scootaloo.

-si… bueno…. Si tienes razón- dice Sweetie Belle. De repente se escucha un búho, Sweetie Belle se aferra a Scootaloo con fuerza.

-¡por favor ya cálmate!- dice Scootaloo.

-lo… lo siento…- dice Sweetie Belle algo apenada.

Al poco tiempo las dos potrillas llegan a la casa club, y se inquietan al no ver a nadie, ni siquiera las luces prendidas.

-¿Dónde estará Apple Bloom?- dice Sweetie Belle.

-no lo sé….- dice Scootaloo. Las dos potrillas suben a la casa Club y encuentran una nota que dice: chicas las espero, vallan a el viejo roble caído que se encuentra la bajando la colina hay las veré.

PD: llévense la bolsa de malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate que deje secándose en la mesita de adentro.

-¿Qué se traerá en cascos?- dice Sweetie Belle confundida.

-no lo sé pero dijo que había malvaviscos en la mesa de adentro- dice Scootaloo entrando a la casa Club, al entrar y prender las luces encuentra sobre la mesa, tal y como dijo la nota, los malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate, ella las toma, se come un par antes de introducirlo dentro del tazón, y juntas se dirigen al viejo roble que se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros hacia debajo de donde estaba la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Hay se encuentran con una fogata encendida y rodeándola tres maderos colocados de forma que ellas se puedan sentar sobre de estos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- dice Scootaloo algo extrañada mientras toma un par de malvaviscos más y se los come de un bocado.

-¡no te comas todos los malvaviscos!- se empieza a escuchar de tras de ellas con una voz algo siniestra, las dos potrillas se miran y gritan al ver una sombra tras de ellas.

-chicas, chicas tranquilas soy yo- dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡qué mala eres! Me… me asustaste- dice Sweetie Belle algo molesta.

-jeje lo siento- dice Apple Bloom. Scootaloo por la impresión empieza a ahogarse y luego a toser fuertemente al atragantarse con un malvavisco.

-¡Scootaloo tranquila yo te ayudo!- dice Sweetie Belle tomándola por la espalda y comenzando a darle golpecitos para que escupa el malvavisco con el que se estaba atragantando. Scootaloo lo escupe, y el malvavisco cae en la fogata.

-¡que susto!- dice Sweetie Bell.

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO APPLE BLOOM!- dice Scootaloo algo molesta.

-lo… lo ciento chicas- dice Apple Bloom apenada.

-BUENO… a que nos llamaste- dice Scootaloo más calmada.

-em bueno…. Se me ocurrió algo para poder obtener nuestras Cutie Mark- dice Apple Bloom.

-¿que cosa?– dice Scootaloo.

-¡se me ocurrió que podemos contar historias de terror para ver si obtenemos nuestras Cutie Mark de contadoras de historias!- dice Apple Bloom emocionada.

-suena interesante- dice Scootaloo.

-his…. ¿Historias de terror?- dice Sweetie Belle algo temerosa.

-¡si será divertido además!- dice Apple Bloom emocionada.

-¡si tienes razón! Aunque…. Creo que eso me provocara pesadillas- dice Sweetie Belle.

-¡por eso la pijamada! ¡Así nos sentiremos seguras al dormir todas juntas en la casa de campaña en caso de que nos de miedo!- dice Apple Bloom.

-bueno…. Siendo así yo creo que si ¡sí!- dice Sweetie Belle emocionada.

-bueno…. Está bien…- dice Scootaloo.

-¡Perfecto!- dice Apple Bloom sentándose en uno de los maderos y las demás hacen lo mismo.

-Bueno…. – Dice Scootaloo.

-¿Quién empieza?- dice Sweetie Bell.

-em… ¿porque no, cualquiera de ustedes?- dice Apple Bloom.

-yo…. No se me ocurre nada…. ¿a ti se te ocurre alguna historia de terror Scootaloo?- dice Sweetie Bell.

-no….- responde ella.

-¿no se les ocurre nada? ¿Ni siquiera una leyenda o cuento que les Allan contado de pequeñas?- dice Apple Bloom, las dos yeguas agitan la cabeza en señal de negación- bueno…. Yo tengo una pero…. Quería guardarla para después, aunque… siendo que a nadie se le ocurre nada…. Pues ya que…. yo contare la historia de esta noche-

-¿de qué trata?- dice Sweetie Belle curiosa.

-es una leyenda de la familia de mis primos Orange- dice Apple Bloom.

-¿una historia de ciudad?- dice Scootaloo.

-algo así- dice Apple Bloom sacando una bolsa con polvos.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- dice Sweetie Belle.

-es algo para dar más misterio y drama a la historia- dice Apple Bloom, tomando un puñado de polvos negros del costal.

-bueno….- dice Scootaloo tomando otro malvavisco cubierto de chocolate.

-¡hey, te los vas a acabar!- dice Sweetie Belle.

-Bueno, bueno ¿puedo comenzar?- dice Apple Bloom.

-oh si adelante- dice Scootaloo introduciéndose otro malvavisco en la boca, y Sweetie Belle le quita el tazón para que no se los acabe.

-bueno… esta es una historia a la que mis primos llaman- dice Apple Bloom con un tono de misterios en su voz y deja caer el puñado de polvos negros sobre la fogata, provocando un leve levantamiento de llamas y humo, que inicialmente asusta a las demás.

**EL DÍA DEL PADRE.**

Hacía ya varios años que esto se dice que sucedió, se dice que cuando esto sucedió mi abuela Smith era solo una bebé, entre nuestros familiares Orange había un anciano, el cual era el más rico de todos, él era un viejo codicioso y avaro que nunca compartía su fortuna con sus familiares, se decía que era un poni cruel y celoso, hacía años que este dado a que era un anciano y viudo, era cuidado por sus pobres dos hijas quienes eran sus esclavas, el viejo Orange era un poni muy propenso a las enfermedades, por lo que sus hijas eran las que se veían obligadas a cuidarlo.

Sin embargo una de sus hijas tenía otros planes, desde hacía tiempo ella había tenido un noviazgo en secreto y planeaban casarse, para desgracia de ella, su padre se enteró, unos días después el prometido murió en un "accidente" de trabajo. En si nunca se supo que fue lo que realmente paso, pero me contaron que fue su padre quien le pago a sus trabajadores para que descuidaran uno delos molinos, el cual el prometido también era trabajador del viejón, y tenía que reparar, este murió aplastado por los engranes, eso dicen, pues otros primos míos dicen que murió degollado por que le cayó encima una carretilla con machetes, hoz y otras herramientas de granjeros. Como sea el punto es que su hija siempre sospecho que ese "accidente" no era verdad.

-¿No tenían nombre?- interrumpe Sweetie Bell.

-¿qué?- dice Apple Bloom.

-las hermanas y el viejo Orange- dice Sweetie Belle.

-em si… pero…. No recuerdo el nombre del viejo Orange- dice Apple Bloom.

-¿y cómo se llamaban las hermanas?- dice Sweetie Belle.

-bueno la hermana mayor se llamaba Sour Orange y la otra (la que cuyo prometido murió en un "accidente") se llamaba Clockwork Orange- dice Apple Bloom.

-okei gracias… em… perdona por haberte interrumpido… continua- dice Sweetie Belle apenada.

Bueno… luego del funeral pasaron los años y Clockwork Orange estaba devastada por la muerte de su prometido, pasaron los años, y el viejo Orange empezó a volverse más paranoico y senil, siendo que estaba desarrollando una enfermedad mental, esto obligo a sus hijas a cuidarlo día y noche, pobres, su padre además de que se le iba el avión cada 10 minutos, era muy grosero y un cascarrabias total, empeorando las cosas para sus hijas.

Llego el día del padre, y como todos los años se le hacía una celebración al viejo Orange con todo y pastel, era tarde, y ese mismo año la mayoría de los sirvientes de la casa habían renunciado al no soportar ya al viejo, por lo que sus hijas tuvieron que hacerle el pastel, que era algo muy importante para el padre. Sus hijas y la única sirvienta que se quedó con ellos, estaban preparando el pastel, el cual era solo para el anciano, este estaba impaciente y molesto por que ya quería probar su pastel.

-¡DONDE ESTÁ MI PASTEL! ¡ZORRAS DONDE ESTÁ MI PASTEL! ¡ES DÍA DEL PADRE! ¡DONDE ESTÁ MI PASTEL!- decía el viejo Orange sin parar mientras con su bastón golpeaba una y otra vez la mesa de caoba, sus gritos e insultos constantes solo alteraban a sus hijas, quienes también tenían que atender las necesidades del padre, y preparar todo para la fiesta dado a que supuestamente dentro de poco iban a venir más parientes. Pero el anciano solo quería su pastel y lo quería ya.

-qué bueno que mi abuelo no es así- dice Sweetie Belle- ni tampoco tu abuela-

-si jeje- dice Apple Bloom y continua.

-¡DONDE ESTÁ MI PASTEL! ¡QUIERO MI PASTEL!- decía el anciano mientras sus hijas y la criada se esforzaban por hacer mucho a la vez.

Dado a que la sirvienta y Sour Orange, estaban preparando la comida y el pastel, Clockwork Orange estaba preparando la mesa, en donde por desgracia para ella estaba su padre el cual no dejaba de insultarla, ella intentaba hacer caso omiso y preparar la mesa.

-ZORRA HOLGAZANA ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¡QUIERO MI PASTEL! VE POR MI PASTEL- decía su padre y cuando Clockwork Orange estaba cerca de él, para preparar los cubiertos, su padre la abofetea y la golpea con el bastón. Clockwork Orange cae al suelo y se arrastra alejándose del viejo Orange.

-¡VE POR MI PASTEL! ¡QUIERO MI PASTEL!- dice el viejo Orange.

Clockwork Orange ya harta, hace lo impensable- ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE!- dice ella y toma una estatuilla de bronce y con ella acecina a su padre golpeándolo repetidamente en la cabeza hasta matarlo.

-lo… lo mato- dice Sweetie Bell atónita.

-y… y luego que paso- dice Scootaloo sorprendida.

Luego de su muerte, según dicen, la familia se repartió la fortuna del viejo Orange, y la muerte del viejo, nunca fue reportada a las autoridades como asesinato, sino como "accidente" aunque ya había varios parientes que sabían lo sucedido, nadie dijo nada, todos estaban muy contentos repartiéndose la herencia. Pero….

Pasaron 15 años… o eso dicen ya que hay otras versiones que dice que pasó más tiempo… quien sabe….. cada año desde la muerte del viejo, se celebraba una pequeña reunión familiar, con los familiares más cercanos al anciano Orange… entre ellos sus dos hijas.

Siempre se reunían los mismos familiares, las hijas, algunos de los primos, y sobrinos del viejo, y uno que otro amigo de la familia, en total solo eran como 10 o 15 ponis los que se reunían, bebían cidra, bailaban un poco, y cenaban una serie de platillos finos cuyos nombres no recuerdo.

Desde la muerte del viejo, siempre Clockwork Orange, se dirigía a la tumba de su difunto padre, según dicen sentía culpa por lo que había hecho, y siempre se quedab horas en la tumba de su padre platicando de barias cosas, mientras bebía una botella de sidra y fumaba una caja de puros. Luego se levantaba y se dirigía adentro para acompañar al resto de la familia con la cena.

Este año por cuestiones personales solo se encontraban 6 de los parientes que se reunían ese día, contando a las dos hermanas y la sirvienta.

Como cada año se encontraba Clockwork Orange platicando de mil cosas frente a la tumba de su padre.

-¿por qué tenías que matarlo? ¡El si era un semental no como tú!... han pasado varios años de tu muerte y aún recuerdo cada detalle de ese día- dice Clockwork Orange y da una pausa para beber otro trago de cidra- soy como tú, no me atraparon, supe ocultar mis huellas, nadie más lo supo, y los pocos que lo sabían te odiaban lo suficiente como para quedarse callados ¡maldito! ¡Tienes lo que te mereces! ¡Donde está mi pastel, donde está mi pastel!, jejeje- bebe otro trago- bueno… como sea… ahora estas en un lugar mejor viejo- dice ella tomando un sencillo ramo de flores blancas y colocándolo sobre la tumba del padre. Pero de repente un casco escuálido y putrefacto sale de la tumba y toma a Clockwork Orange, esta apenas logra soltarse y retroceder asombrada e impactada, cayendo al suelo.

-¡NO… NOOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- decía ella atónita. De entre la tierra surge el esquelético cuerpo de su padre.

-CLOCKWORK ORANGE ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PASTEL?- decía el cadáver viviente. Clockwork Orange da un grito mientras su padre surgía de la tumba y luego la toma y la ahorca.

Se hace el anochecer y dado a que ella no regresaba uno de los sobrinos fue a buscarla, el solo encontró la botella de sidra sobre la tumba del padre, este la toma y bebe lo que quedaba, se da la vuelta y se sorprende al ver tras de el al zombi atrás de él, el poni por la impresión cae de espaldas sobre la tumba del padre, en donde se encuentra con el cuerpo semienterrado de Clockwork Orange, este da un grito de pánico, y luego voltea a ver al cadáver, el cual estaba parado frente a él, con uno de sus cascos decadentes apuntando hacia la gran lapida de piedra, el sobrino mira arriba y be como la lápida de gran tamaño se arrastra y cae sobre el aplastándolo y matándolo instantáneamente.

El zombi se dirige hacia la casa diciendo con una voz siniestra y aspeda- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PASTEL?-

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Sour Orange, los dos primos, esperaban el regreso de los demás, mientras la sirvienta terminaba de preparar la cena. Ambos se empezaron a tardar demasiado.

-¿cómo que ya se tardaron no creen?- dice una de las sobrinas.

-deben estar platicando sobre lo sucedido mientras están fumando un puro, abecés a la tía Clockwork Orange se le va el tiempo- dice Sour Orange.

-creo que iré a buscarlos- dice la sobrina.

- en un momento… no han de tardar- dice Sour Orange mientras bebe un poco de ponche.

-bueno…. Esperare un poco más- dice ella, de repente se va la luz en todo el edificio.

-diablos… se fue la luz- dice el otro sobrino.

-esta casa es muy vieja- dice la sobrina.

- iré por unas velas a la cocina- dice Sour Orange, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Al entrar esta se dirige a una gaveta donde saca unas velas y unos fósforos, al prender la vela se encuentra a la sirvienta colgada con un cable, muerta, esta intenta gritar pero le llega por atrás el zombi del viejo Orange y la toma por el cuello, rompiéndoselo de un solo jalón.

Se escucha un fuerte impacto provenir de la cocina, por lo que los dos sobrinos restantes se dirigen a la cocina a investigar.

Antes de entrar sale por la puerta el zombi del viejo Orange sosteniendo una charola de plata, sobre de esta estaba la cabeza decapitada de su hija Sour Orange, con betún en donde debería estar su crin y una velita encendida en el centro.

Los dos sobrinos gritan del pánico al ver la escena mientras el zombi del viejo Orange decía- ES DÍA DEL PADRE Y YA TENGO MI PASTEL.

-fin- termina de contar Apple Bloom.

-wow…. Me dio miedo….- dice Sweetie Bell.

-todo por un pastel….- dice Scootaloo algo temerosa.

-si…. ¿Qué les pareció?- dice Apple Bloom.

-estuvo….Genial…- dice Scootaloo.

-¿y que paso con los dos sobrinos restantes?- dice Sweetie Belle intrigada.

-bueno…. Unos dicen que también murieron… pero otros dicen que se volvieron locos y los encerraron- dice Apple Bloom.

-valla… creo… creo que no podre dormir bien esta noche- dice Sweetie Belle.

-bueno… chicas se me ocurrió que… ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo mismo cada fin de semana? Reunirnos a contar historias ¿Qué opinan?- Dice Apple Bloom.

-me parece buena idea será divertido- dice Scootaloo.

-si… si sobrevivo esta noche…- dice Sweetie Belle. Todas ríen.

**Notas del escritor:**

**Bien que les pareció, en si cada capítulo de este fanfic tratara sobre ellas contando una historia diferente, me he reunido con algunos amigos escritores que también colaboraran metiendo con las historias que se contaran. **

**La mayoría de las historias serán parodias, tributos o inspiradas de barias historias, leyendas, una que otra serie y películas de terror clásicas, de culto y recientes, por lo que no se sorprendan si se les hacen familiares los relatos.**

**Este fanfic está hecho con el único propósito de entretener, y pasarla bien, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Si quieren que continuemos contando más relatos de terror con sus personajes favoritos de mlp ya saben qué hacer.**


	2. Están en todas partes

El club de la media noche de las CMC.

Capítulo 2:

Era de tarde en Carousel Boutique, faltaba muy poco para el ocaso, se encontraba Rarity trabajando en uno de sus vestidos, estando completamente concentrada en la elaboración de cada detalle, con tal de que este quede perfecto cuando se empieza a escuchar el timbre de su casa, Rarity da un leve refunfuño, dado a que era algo tarde como para que alguien la visite, y estaba demasiado concentrada como para que de la nada la interrumpieran. Rarity abre la puerta y a quien ve es a sus padres, junto a Sweetie Belle, esta los mira y be que su hermanita traía consigo una pequeña maleta.

-oh no…. Porque hoy…- pensaba ella.

-hola mamá… hola papá… hola Sweetie….- dice ella con una falsa sonrisa.

-hola cariño queríamos ver si podías cuidad de tu hermana por esta noche… es que tu madre y yo íbamos a cenar y la niñera nos cánselo a último momento- dice su madre.

-no- piensa Rarity mientras a su vez dice- claro…. Por qué no-

-ya estoy muy grande como para que me cuiden- dice Sweetie Belle.

-Claro mi cielo- dice su madre.

-te la pasaras genial con tu hermana- dice su padre.

-si….- dice Sweetie Bell.

-bueno hija nos vamos, o si no perderemos la reservación- dice su madre.

-si… vendremos por ti temprano…. Oh solo que quieras quedarte más tiempo con tu hermana- dice su padre.

-claro papá- dice Sweetie Bell.

-vámonos porque se nos hace tarde- dice su madre, ambos se van dejando a sus dos hijas.

Rarity suspira, Sweetie Bell le sonríe- be a la habitación de huéspedes, déjame terminar un pequeño proyecto y preparare la cena- dice Rarity.

-cla… claro… ¿puedo ayudarte?... si quieres con la cena- dice Sweetie Bell algo tímida.

-¡No! Em…. No tardare…. Me tomara solo unos 10 minutos… quédate en la habitación de huéspedes y luego preparare la cena- dice Rarity.

-está bien…- dice Sweetie Bell y sube las escaleras.

Los supuestos 10 minutos que se suponía se iba a tardar Rarity fueron 2 horas y media, Sweetie Bell estaba muerta del aburrimiento y de hambre, pero se esforzó por obedecer a su hermana y esperarla, aunque termino desordenando un librero porque no sabía que libro leer, y desatendió la cama del todo, y un par de objetos estaban fuera de su lugar, en si no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar en 10 minutos.

Sweetie Bell al escuchar las pisadas por la escalera, inmediatamente asumió que se trataba de Rarity, por lo que se levantó de súbito de la cama y se puso a ordenar su desorden lo más rápido que pudo, dado a que tenía en claro lo mucho que le molesta a su hermana el desorden. La puerta se abre, y se asoma Rarity.

-oh…. Aun estas despierta Sweetie…. Creí que ya estabas dormida- dice Rarity.

-em… pues no- dice Sweetie Bell, de repente se escucha un fuerte gruñido, era el estómago de Sweetie Bell.

-¿no has cenado?- dice Rarity.

-pero… me dijiste que no me acercara a la cocina- dice Sweetie Bell.

-es verdad jeje, perdón… ven vamos a cenar algo- dice Rarity, Sweetie Bell baja de la cama y galopea a toda prisa a la cocina. Rarity entra a la cocina y empieza a preparar la cena.

-¿terminaste el vestido?- pregunta Sweetie Bell.

-jeje si, cuando terminemos de cenar te lo muestro- dice Rarity.

-okei- dice Sweetie Bell.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH- Grita Rarity de pronto y con su magia levita un periódico enrollado y golpea repetidamente la mesa.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- dice Sweetie Bell.

-¡MUERE MALDITA!- dice Rarity con rabia mientras no dejaba de golpear la mesa una y otra vez.

-¿Qué es?- dice Sweetie Bell inquieta.

De repente algo pequeño y negro cae al suelo y comienza a rectar por el suelo de la cocina, Rarity levita una escoba e intenta aplastarla.

-es solo una cucaracha- dice Sweetie Bell.

-¡ASQUEROSA MUERE! – dice Rarity con repulsión.

-yo te ayudo- dice Sweetie Bell levantándose del comedor corriendo hasta la cucaracha y aplastándola de un pisotón.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH- Grita Rarity.

-¿qué? ¿No es lo que querías?- dice Sweetie Bell confundida y mostrándole el bicho aplastado en su casco.

-Aj… ¡qué asco! ¡Asco, asco, asco!- dice Rarity con repulsión.

-¿qué?... me lavare los cascos- dice Sweetie Bell.

-¡NO! Vete a bañar- ordena Rarity.

-pero si me bañe antes de venir aquí- dice Sweetie Bell.

-¡NO! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡Be a bañarte de nuevo! Cuando bajes estará la cena lista- dice Rarity.

-esta…. Está bien…- dice Sweetie Bell con sumisión y sube a las escaleras y se dirige al baño.

Pasaron dos días, llega el fin de semana y las Cutie Mark Crusaders se vuelven a reunir frente al viejo tronco y la fogata para contar historias de terror, dado a que Apple Bloom no tenía esta vez ninguna historia en mente, dejo que la primera en contar la historia de la noche fuer Scootalooo, quien solo conto una supuesta historia de trols donde Rainbow Dash les partía la madre a todos.

-y así es como Rainbow Dash haciendo una Reimplocion sónica genero una luz más potente que el sol y convirtió a todos los trols en piedra, fin- dice Scootaloo, terminando de contar su historia, con expresión de que había contado la mejor historia del mundo.

-Bueno…. Yo no entendí… ¿de dónde saco Rainbow Dash una ballesta con flechas explosivas?- dice Sweetie Bell confundida.

-si… y de donde saco la pócima que curo sus heridas, solo dijiste que se la encontró tirada… y por qué mi hermana no le ayudo, siendo que ella es más fuerte, ella pudo haber noqueado a ese trol de un golpe- dice Apple Bloom.

-¿y cuando consiguió la capa de invisibilidad? Me perdí en esa parte- dice Sweetie Bell.

- ¿y la espada mágica con la que mato al rey de los trols?- dice Apple Bloom.

-esa la consiguió sacándola de una piedra, lo que pasa es que fuiste al baño cuando llego a esa parte- dice Sweetie Bell.

-¿una espada en una piedra?- dice Apple Bloom.

-ya entendí…. No soy buena contando historias- dice Scootaloo con disgusto.

-no dijimos eso es solo que em…. Em…- dice Apple Bloom, dado a que no quería herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

-tu historia era de aventura, y nosotras esperábamos una de terror- dice Sweetie Bell.

-Exacto- dice Apple Bloom con una falsa sonrisa.

-por el momento creo que deberíamos contar historias de terror, creo que después contaremos otro tipo de cuentos…. No creen…- dice Sweetie Bell.

-sí, sí, claro…- dice Apple Bloom.

-bueno….- dice Scootaloo.

-bueno…. Si esas son todas las historias de la noche… supongo que es hora de dormir- dice Apple Bloom.

-de echo…. Em… yo tenía una historia…- dice Sweetie Bell con algo de timidez.

-enserio… aun no es muy tarde… creo que tenemos tiempo- dice Apple Bloom.

-si cuéntala… tu eres la única que falta de contar una historia- dice Scootaloo.

-Bueno…. No lo sé…. Em… no sé si les guste- dice Sweetie Bell.

-vamos cuéntala, no te preocupes- dice Apple Bloom.

-Bueno…. Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace un par de días em…. Dado a que Scootalo uso a Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y a tu hermana Apple Jack…. ¿puedo usar a mi Hermana Rarity como protagonista? Es que no se me ocurrió un nombre para el personaje principal- dice Sweetie Bell.

-claro… de echo se me ocurrió que las historias serán más divertidas si usamos como protagonistas a ponis que conocemos jeje- dice Apple Bloom.

-Bueno….em…- dice Sweetie Bell con algo de pena, esta traga saliva e intenta concentrarse para dar la atmosfera correcta en su narración-

-¿estas lista?- dice Apple Bloom.

-creo que si- dice Sweetie Bell.

-bien… no olvides los polvos- dice Scootaloo acercándole los polvos.

Sweetie Bell toma un puñado de polvos y dice -Bueno…. Esta es una pequeña historia a la que llamo- deja caer los polvos en la fogata, se genera una pequeña explosión de humo.

**ESTÁN EN TODAS PARTES.**

Todo sucedió en un edificio de departamentos lujosos, en el pent-house, se encontraba la habitación más cara y limpia de todo el edificio, hay se encontraba instalada una diseñadora de modas con un exagerado temor a los gérmenes, era tal su temor, que siempre cargaba con sigo unos pañuelos los cuales usaba para hacer tareas simples como abrir puertas, dado a que el departamento era más limpio que un hospital, la diseñadora de modas Rarity le temía exageradamente a los gérmenes, siendo que no tocaba nada que no fuera desinfectante, jabón de marca, o toallitas húmedas, era tal su obsesión por la limpieza que incluso se lavaba las manos cada hora, y siempre usaba un jabón diferente, desechándolos todos con usarlos solo una vez.

-Wow… no creo que en la vida real halla alguien con tal obsesión- dice Scootaloo.

Bueno….. ella ya tenía varios días hay… y pese a su obsesión, ella parecía vivir feliz, hasta que una noche, ella encontró algo que le estremeció al tal punto que no pudo evitar gritar.

-¿Qué encontró?- dice Apple Bloom intrigada.

-una cucaracha- responde Sweetie Bell.

-¿una cucaracha? ¿Por algo tan simple tanto escándalo?- dice Scootaloo.

-em… si….- dice Sweetie Bell.

-qué tontería- dice Scootaloo.

-shhhhhhhhhhhh, deja que continúe- dice Apple Bloom.

Rarity corrió al altavoz y llamo a mantenimiento.

-está ablando al administrador del edificio ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?- dice el encargado por el altavoz.

-¡tragedia! ¡Es una tragedia! ¡Lo peor en este mundo!- dice Rarity con desespero.

-¡que es lo que pasa señora!- dice el encargado.

-¡señorita!- dice Rarity molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa señorita?- dice el encargado.

-¡hay una cucaracha en mi departamento!- Dice Rarity entre lágrimas.

-… tanto drama por una cucaracha- dice el encargado.

-¡¿Cómo que tanto drama por una cucaracha?! ¡¿Qué no entiende?! ¡Se supone que este departamento está libre de toda infestación y bacteria!- dice Rarity molesta.

-bueno…. Em…. ¿Solo es una?- dice el encargado.

-¡SIIII! Es solo una ¡pero es pequeña, asquerosa, repulsiva! ¡Me dan ganas de vomitar de solo verla!- dice Rarity.

-bueno…. ¿Y qué quiere que ágamos?- dice el encargado.

-¡quiero que venga el exterminador!- dice Rarity.

-el exterminador…. Okei solo espere un minuto- dice el encargado, Rarity espera en el altavoz por un par de minutos y luego recibe su respuesta- listo… el exterminador vendrá mañana temprano- responde el encargado.

-¡NO, ahora!- exige Rarity.

-mire… disculpe pero… ya llame al exterminador, y dijo que ya salió de trabajar, que mañana temprano vendría- dice el encargado lo más amable posible.

-¡NO! ¡PERO! ¿Qué VOY A HACER?- dice Rarity.

- si quiere le puedo llevar un repelente no toxico para los ponis- dice el encargado.

-bueno…. ¡Pero dese prisa!- dice Rarity.

Al poco tiempo llega el encargado con el repelente en espray, el entro a la habitación, y busco la cucaracha para matarla, pero no la encontró.

-le juro que estaba hay- dice Rarity.

-bueno ya se fue…. Tengo trabajo que hacer, tengo que irme- dice el encargado.

-¡no! ¡Que are si la encuentro!- dice Rarity.

-Bueno…. ¿Quiere que le deje el repelente?- dice el encargado, entregándole el repelente en espray- disculpe pero tengo más trabajo- dice el poni retirándose.

Rarity corre al baño y se lava otra vez los cascos, esta estaba por tomar la toalla para secarse los cascos cuando se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que la cucaracha estaba en su toalla, esta da un grito y por impulso patea la toalla, tumbándola y pasa a pisotearla, cuando se calma esta revisa la toalla y encuentra la cucaracha muerta. Esta da un grito, pero no de miedo si no de asco, ella toma la toalla con unas pinzas y la introduce en el ducto de la ropa sucia. Inmediatamente después corre a lavarse las manos nuevamente.

Esta estaba saliendo del baño cuando no tarda en encontrarse con una cucaracha más en el suelo del pasillo. Esta corre inmediatamente y toma el repelente y no duda en rosearlo sobre el bicho, la cucaracha muere, Rarity lo toma con un pañuelo que ella levitaba con su magia y lo introduce en la basura.

Rarity molesta corre al altavoz y llama nuevamente al encargado.

-ESTE SITIO ESTÁ INVADIDO, LLAME AL EXTERMINADOR AHORA- exige Rarity.

-el exterminador vendrá mañana temprano- dice el encargado.

-NO ME IMPORTA TRÁIGALO AHORA- dice Rarity.

-el vendrá mañana temprano…. No puedo hacer nada mas- dice el encargado.

-NO IMPORTA, QUIERO QUE VENGA- dice Rarity obstinada.

-¿quiere que le cambiemos de cuarto?- dice el encargado por el altavoz.

-¡NO! TODO EL EDIFICIO DEBE ESTAR PEOR- dice Rarity.

-bueno…. Llamare al exterminador otra vez a ver si lo convenzo de venir- dice el encargado.

Rarity espera al teléfono cuando de repente empieza a escuchar sonidos de algo masticando o retorciéndose, sin duda lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que se trataba de otra cucaracha, por lo que ella se puso alerta, ella miro en todas direcciones, pero no veían nada, de repente ella divisa una cucaracha rectando hasta el fondo del pasillo, esta da un grito ahogado.

-señorita Rarity….- dice el encargado por el altavoz.

-¡SI! ¡EN CUANTO LLEGA!- dice Rarity ansiosa.

-mañana a las 7:30- dice el encargado.

-¡pero es una emergencia!- dice Rarity.

-si… eso le dije… él me dijo que entra a trabajar hasta las 9:00, pero tratándose de una emergencia, puede llegar a las 7:30- dice el encargado.

-¡No! ¡¿Que se supone que are entonces?!- dice Rarity.

-bueno… ¿está segura que no quiere que le cambie de cuarto? Tenemos la habitación, A 113 disponible- dice el encargado.

-ESO ES EN EL PISO 1… ¡NO! ESA PARTE DEL EDIFICIO NO ESTÁ DEL TODO LIMPIA- dice ella.

-bueno…. Es la única habitación disponible el día de hoy…. No se cómo resolver su problema- dice el encargado.

-LLAME AL EXTERMINADOR- exige Rarity.

-ya le dije que es muy tarde y el vendrá mañana temprano…- dice el encargado.

-HÁGALO O LLAMARE A SU JEFE PARA QUE LO CORRA- dice Rarity paranoica.

-¡el dueño del edificio es mi padre y él nunca me correrá, menos ahora que tengo una esposa y una familia que mantener!- dice el encargado algo irritado.

-SOLO TRAIGA AL EXTERMINADOR- dice Rarity, el encargado ya arto cuelga.

-¡no!... el maldito me colgó…. ¡mañana me mudo del edificio!- dice Rarity irritada.

Pasaron las horas, y cada cierto tiempo ella encontraba una que otra cucaracha por la habitación, y ella las mataba con el repelente de espray que tenía. Al ver que no se terminaban, esta se desespera.

-¡ya me arte me voy de aquí! ¡Este lugar parece un chiquero!- dice Rarity molesta y se dirige a la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perilla esta empieza a temblar, Rarity se hace para atrás, de entre las grietas de la perilla y la puerta empiezan a brotar docenas de cucarachas, Rarity retrocede asqueada y asustada, sentía que iba a vomitar en ese preciso instante. Ella corre hasta el altavoz y llama al encargado, pero solo se escucha estática, ella toma el teléfono e intenta pedir ayuda , pero no puede, dado a que cuando lo tomo, el teléfono estaba cubierto de cucarachas, ella lo arroja contra la pared por el asco que le género, el teléfono se destroza.

De repente se va la luz en todo el edificio, haciendo que le sea muy difícil distinguir lo que está a su alrededor, pero los sonidos de los bichos pasando por toda la casa se volvían más y más fuertes, dándole a entender que estaban en todas partes. Rarity retrocede un par de pasos, y en eso suena un crack, ella se queda paralizada, había pisado algo, ella levanta su casco algo temerosa, para ver qué es lo que piso, esta da un grito de asco al ver que lo que había pisado era una cucaracha y sale a correr de nuevo contra la salida de su departamento, pero se detiene al ver que docenas de cucarachas en la alfombra cercana a la puerta se encontraban, y según parecía estaban entrando por las grietas de la puerta.

Rarity corre al baño, y cierra la puerta, esta impulsivamente intenta volver a lavarse los cascos, pero de repente en lugar de salir agua por los grifos salen cucarachas, esta da un grito y sale del baño a toda prisa.

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESTE UNAS CUANTAS CUCARACHAS EN LA PUERTA, QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ- dice ella corriendo hasta la puerta, pero se detiene al ver que ya no solo la alfombra, si no toda la pared, y parte del techo estaba cubierto por cucarachas, un manto negro cubría toda la salida, de repente un puñado de cucarachas caen sobre ella, esta da un fuerte grito y da de brincos y se da manotazos en todo el cuerpo para quitarse las cucarachas que tenía encima.

Ella desesperada corre hasta las ventanas con el propósito de saltar por ella, sin importarle la dura y larga caída que esto le conllevara, pero para su desgracia estas eran solo cristales, altamente resistentes, sellados para que solo entre la luz y no entre ningún germen, ella levita los muebles e intenta romper los vidrios pero era inútil, estos no se rompían, estaba atrapada. Por lo que ella recurre a el único sitio seguro que le quedaba, la habitación donde dormía, la cual era una muy especial que al cerrarse la puerta esta se sellaba una vez que se serraba, de tal forma que solo podía entrar aire por una válvula especial que succionaba el dióxido de carbono y suministraba aire purificado. Pese a que se quedaría atrapada en ese sitio tan pequeño era preferible a estar rodeada por esos monstruos.

Rarity da un suspiro de alivio, había logrado entrar y aparentemente dejar a los bichos fuera. De repente la luz regresa, todo se ilumina, y para sorpresa de ella ya no había ninguna cucaracha por ninguna parte.

-que… ¿Qué paso?- dice ella e intenta abrir la puerta y salir a ver, pero la puerta estaba trabada.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR SÁQUENME! Dice ella golpeando la puerta de cristal repetidamente. Y para empeorar las cosas, los ruidos de las cucarachas se vuelven a escuchar, pero no fuera, si no dentro de su habitación, esta se acerca a la cama al notar un ligero movimiento, quita la sabana y lo que ve la deja en shock, cientos, quizás miles de cucarachas en su cama, y la cosa no paraba hay, la válvula por donde entraba el aire purificado empiezan a entrar miles más de cucarachas, el cuarto se empieza a inundar por las cucarachas, siendo bañada por millones de cucarachas, el cuarto se llena hasta el tope, perdiéndose en el mar de cucarachas.

A la mañana siguiente llega el exterminador, no encuentra ninguna cucaracha, pero si a Rarity muerta por un ataque cardiaco…. FIN- termina de contar Sweetie Bell.

-wow…. Debo admitir que hasta yo me habría puesto así al estar atrapada en un mar de cucarachas- dice Apple Bloom.

-si… pero como se te ocurrió esa historia- dice Scootaloo.

-bueno…. supongo que estaba inspirada- dice Sweetie Bell con una riza fingida y a su vez pensaba en aquel día que se quedó con su hermana.

-Wow… esta historia me dio algunas ideas para una que pienso poner como protagonista a mi hermana… o quizás a mi hermano…. No se…. Lo pensare en la semana y si logró concretarla se las cuento la en la próxima reunión- dice Apple Bloom ansiosa.

-bueno- dice Scootaloo y bosteza- quizás yo haga una de Rainbow Dahs la próxima vez-

- jeje, otra más- dice Apple Bloom.

-¿Qué te pasa? Rainbow Dash es la mejor poni de todas- dice Scootaloo.

-jeje si como digas- dice Apple Bloom.

-bueno… creo que es hora de dormir- dice Sweetie Bell bostezando.

-si jeje, pero antes yo digo que nos tenemos que lavar los dientes, no queremos que un bicho se venga atraído por el chocolate de los malvaviscos en nuestra boca- dice Apple Bloom y todas se ríen.


	3. Noche en vela

El club de la media noche de las CMC.

Capitulo 3.

Era de tarde en Sweet Apple Acres. Se podía sentir un aroma dulce viniendo de la cocina. Apple Bloom entra al lugar, y observa a su hermana sacando un pie de manzana, del horno. La potranca estaba mirando esa comida con deseo, pero en ese momento Applejack habla.

— Ni si quiera lo pienses dulzura. Este pie es para la cena de hoy.

— ¿Puedo darle solo una probada? — dice Apple Bloom haciendo una tierna mirada de suplica

— No. Podrás hacerlo en la cena.

— Pero faltan unas horas.

— No es no.

Applejack deja el pie en la ventana, para enfriarlo, y sale del lugar. Apple Bloom seguia mirando el delicioso pie. No quería esperar para probarlo, así que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Una hora después, Apple Bloom llega corriendo con su hermana, quien estaba revisando unas facturas.

— ¡Applejack! ¡Applejack! ¡Algo terrible pasó!

— ¡Por todos los corrales! ¿Qué ocurre?

— Fue horrible, yo estaba en la cocina cuando, de repente, un mapache entro a la cocina.

— ¿Un mapache?

— ¡Sí! Corrió por toda la cocina, y al salir por la ventana, tiro el pie al suelo. Te muestro.

Las 2 hermanas llegan a la cocina, donde había un pequeño desastre. Applejack observa el lugar, y ve su pie tirado en el suelo. Se acerca a observarlo y suelta un suspiro.

— Bueno. Lo importante es que no te pasó nada — dice Applejack abrazando a su hermana.

— Perdón por lo haber hecho nada.

— No te preocupes por eso. Ve a tu cuarto. Te aviso cuando la cena esté lista.

— Muy bien.

Apple Bloom sale de la cocina, con una sonrisa en su rostro. En su boca sentía un dulce sabor, el cual pertenecia al pie de manzana que comió.

Esa noche Apple Bloom dormía en su cuarto, pero se movía bastante. Estaba claro que tenía una horrible pesadilla.

— AHHH — grita la potranca despertando — Solo fue un sueño — se recuesta de nuevo y se duerme.

Cada vez que volvía a dormir, tenía pesadillas horribles. No podía descansar tranquila, así que sale de su habitación, para ver a su hermana. Applejack dormía en su cama, pero Apple Bloom la despierta agitándola. La yegua se restriega los ojos y ve a su hermanita.

— ¿Qué pasa Apple Bloom?

— Tengo que confesar algo. No fue un mapache el que hizo el desastre en la cocina. — hace una pausa y traga saliva — Fui yo. No quería esperar para comerlo, así que me comí una parte, y luego hice el desastre para encubrirme.

— Lo sé — dice Applejack algo adormilada.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo?

— Lo pude notar por tu tono de voz, y además vi marcas de cascos en donde estaba tirado el pie. No sabes mentir hermanita.

— Perdón. Te prometo no hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Me perdonas?

— Claro que te perdono — Applejack abraza gentilmente a su hermana.

— Entonces, ¿todo en orden?

— Claro. Estas castigada.

Apple Bloom pasó los próximos días limpiando el lugar de los cerdos. Una tarea con un terrible olor, sin embargo ella sabía que se lo merecía. No volvió a tener pesadillas, después de confesar lo que hizo.

Llego la noche de Sábado, y las Cutie Mark Crusaders se reúnen alrededor de una fogata para contar historias de terror. Apple Bloom olía algo mal, a pesar de que se bañó 2 veces antes de llegar.

— ¿Que te paso amiga? — pregunta Sweetie Belle.

— Me castigaron.

— Recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a tu hermana.

— ¿Y quién cuenta una historia hoy? — pregunta Scootaloo.

— Yo — responde Apple Bloom — ayer se me ocurrió una historia muy terrorífica.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cuéntala!

Apple Bloom toma unos polvos en su casco, y pone su vista en la fogata.

— A esta historia la llamo — arroja los polvos en la fogata provocando una pequeña explosión de humo.

**NOCHE EN VELA**

Hace años hubo un unicornio rojo de melena negra, llamado Dark Roots. Consiguió un trabajo en un Supermercado de Canterlot, como guardia nocturno. Era un trabajo fácil. Solo debía vigilar un monitor que controlaba las cámaras de seguridad, para asegurarse de que nada extraño pasara. Había mas seguridad afuera, por lo que era poco probable que alguien entrara, así que se sienta en su silla y se relaja. Eran las 0:00, y debía permanecer ahí hasta las 6:00, por lo que debía aguantar 6 horas.

— Esto es demasiado fácil. Como si en verdad alguien fuera a meterse aquí.

En ese momento, ve algo moverse en un monitor de la pantalla. Se restriega los ojos, y vuelve a mirar. Ya no había nada, pero parecía que un poni había pasado corriendo.

— Sera mejor que me asegure.

Oprime un botón y la imagen cambia de un pasillo de lácteos, a otro de vegetales. Seguía sin haber nada, por lo que empieza a cambiar de imágenes. Observo un pasillo de artículos de limpieza, uno de dulces y un salón para empleados; pero no había nada. Finalmente cambio la imagen a una bóveda donde se guardaba el dinero, y observo a un poni viéndola. El misterioso poni estaba de espaldas, pero se podía observar que era un unicornio.

— ¿Cómo rayos se metió un ladrón?

En una mesita había una linterna, y un palo de metal. Levita ambos con su magia, y se dirige al lugar donde vio al pony misterioso. Al llegar lo ilumina con su linterna, revelando a un unicornio azul de melena café, y sin Cutie Mark. El pony se encontraba observando la bóveda, dándole la espalda a Dark.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¿Quieres una golpiza? — grita Dark, mientras levitaba su garrote.

El pony se voltea, y muestra unos ojos grises vacíos, combinándolos con una sonrisa calmada.

— Te estaba esperando, Dark — dice el pony con voz calmada.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— No me digas que no me recuerdas — suelta una risita — Bueno, era de esperarse. Nunca supiste nuestros nombres.

— ¿Nuestros? ¿Hay más ladrones?

— El único ladrón aquí eres tú, Dark

— No digas tonterías. Lárgate o recibirás una golpiza.

— No hay salida para nadie, Dark.

— Cállate.

Dark corre hacia el misterioso unicornio, y lo golpea con su palo metálico. El golpe provoco que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

— Eso te enseñará — dice Dark mientras se retira, hasta que...

— Pegas duro, Dark.

El guardia de seguridad se voltea y ve al poni de pie, sin ningún tipo de daño. Este solo mantenía su sonrisa calmada.

— ¿Qué rayos eres?

— Quizá soy un fantasma, quizá un zombi, o quizá un producto de tu imaginación. Realmente no importa.

El pony golpea el suelo con fuerza, y deja una gran marca, que asusta a Dark

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Dark le da la espalda a lo que sea que tuviera enfrente, y empieza a correr. Corre hasta una salida, pero esta estaba cerrada. Intenta forzar la puerta, pero esta no se abría.

— ¿No lo sabes? Las puertas permanecen cerradas hasta la mañana.

El guardia se voltea, y con su linterna ilumina a una yegua unicornio verde de melena castaña. Esta tenía la misma mirada vacía que el otro sujeto, y también sonreía de forma calmada.

— ¿Que son ustedes? — dice el guardia temblando de miedo — ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

— ¿No oíste a mi esposo? No importa lo que somos. Y sobre que queremos — suelta una risita — Te queremos a ti.

— ¡Aléjate monstruo!

Dark usa su palo y golpea fuertemente a la yegua. Esta cae al suelo y el aprovecha a correr. Todo estaba oscuro, pero usaba su linterna para ver el camino. Sabía que podía refugiarse en el cuarto de vigilancia, solo tenía que llegar. Estaba saliendo de un.

Mientras corría, tropieza con algo y cae al suelo lastimándose. Usa su linterna para ver que lo hizo caer, pero esto solo lo asusta más. La luz rebelo a una potranca unicornio celeste, de melena roja. Esta lo había hecho tropezar con su casco. La potranca tenía la misma mirada que los otros 2, pero con una expresión más inocente.

— ¿Podemos jugar, señor Roots?

— AAAAAAAAHHHH

Dark sale corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras la potranca lo empieza a perseguir a gran velocidad. Dark usaba su magia para tirarle cualquier cosa que hubiera en los pasillos, pero esto ni la inmuta.

— Mama y papa tenían razón. Eres divertido — dice la potranca sin bajar la velocidad — Puedo seguir toda la noche.

— ¡Déjame!

Dark se detiene, cuando la potranca se le acerca, le da un fuerte golpe con su linterna. La potranca cae al suelo, pero se empieza a levantar.

— Pegas duro — dice la potranca sobándose la cabeza — ¿Me toca pegarte ahora?

— No te me acerques.

Dark vislumbra la puerta de un baño, y entra rápidamente. Cierra la puerta con fuerza, y le aplica fuerza para que nadie la abra.

Por un momento no se oyó nada, pero...

Toc Toc Toc

— No es justo señor Roots. No puedo entrar al baño de corceles — dice la potranca con un tono infantil.

Dark no estaba seguro de que sentir. Esas palabras inocentes solo le generaban más terror. Realmente no sabía que ocurría, pero estaba seguro de que podría no sobrevivir la noche. Mira su linterna, la cual emitía una luz más débil de lo normal. Las baterías se agotaban, lo cual lo dejaría completamente a ciegas.

— Debí aprenderme ese hechizo de iluminación. ¿Qué hago ahora? Si salgo esos 3 me van a matar — piensa Dark, mientras empieza a observar el baño, el cual se veía totalmente desordenado, y sin salidas — ¿Por qué este maldito baño no tiene ventanas?

— Voy a buscar a mis padres. Nos vemos después — se oye la voz de la potranca viniendo de fuera.

Dark pega su oído a la puerta, y escucha el sonido de pasos, alejándose. Abre un poco la puerta, y no ve a nadie alrededor. Se encontraba en un pasillo largo. No recordaba que el lugar fuera así, pero estaba demasiado asustado para preocuparse por eso. Empieza a caminar lentamente, mientras observaba todo. A pesar de que la estructura se veía diferente, el no tenía problemas para orientarse. Finalmente sale del largo pasillo, y vuelve a la misma zona donde estaban todos los productos.

— ¿Dónde están?

Aunque la intensidad de la luz era baja, Dark aun podía orientarse con ella. Sabía que la luz podía atraer a sus perseguidores, pero sin ella no podría ni caminar de forma segura. Siguió caminando, mientras prestaba atención a su alrededor. Mientras pasaba al lado de un pasillo, pudo ver algo en el fondo. Eran 2 puntos blancos en el aire, los cuales se apagaban por pequeños intervalos. Los puntos se empiezan a mover a otra dirección mientras se oía el sonido de pasos.

A Dark no le tomo mucho tiempo entender, que esos puntos eran ojos. Uno de sus perseguidores estaba ahí, pero milagrosamente no lo vio. Ese leve brillo le podía ayudar a saber dónde están, pero encontrarlos no era buena idea, por lo que empieza a rezar por no ver más puntos.

Mientras caminaba oye unos pasos que se acercaban. Apaga su linterna, y se oculta debajo de un estante de frutas. Estaba oscuro, pero puede ver unos cascos pasar justo frente a él. Dark sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora. El poni que estaba ahí, se quedó parado unos minutos.

— No sabes esconderte, Dark — dice la voz masculina.

El corcel se agacha y ve a Dark. El guardia solo podía ver ese brillo blanco en sus ojos. Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

— AAAAAAHHHHH

Dark sale corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras enciende su linterna.

— Debo llegar al cuarto de vigilancia pronto.

Después de unos minutos llega al lugar que quería. Cierra la puerta con llave, y coloca un escritorio para bloquearla. Mira con su linterna ilumina un reloj en la pared. Eran las 5:30 de la mañana, no podía creer que pasaran casi 6 horas. Él podía jurar que habían sido minutos, pero le alegraba que pronto fueran abrir las puertas. Salir seria difícil, pero sería más fácil hacerlo de día.

— ¿Debo ver donde se encuentran?

Dark empieza a ver en la pantalla todos los lugares del supermercado, para encontrar a sus perseguidores. Después de cambiar de imagen varias veces, ve algo que lo deja sin palabras. Pudo ver una imagen del pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada al cuarto de vigilancia.

Viendo a la cámara, se encontraba el corcel. Tenía una sonrisa, y hace un saludo con el casco. Estaba claro que sabían que estaba ahí.

En ese momento el monitor se apaga misteriosamente. Dark empieza a oprimir botones, pero no funcionaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Dark empieza a sudar mientras la maquina no funcionaba — ¿Acaso cortaron la energía?

Dark respiraba agitadamente, pero se logra calmar. La habitación estaba cerrada, por lo que no podían entrar.

Slam

Un fuerte golpe se oye en la puerta, lo cual hace que Dark se quede sin respiración. Estaba totalmente aterrado. Ellos podrían entrar en cualquier momento. La linterna estaba casi apagada, por lo que pronto quedaría a oscuras.

Slam

La puerta se abre de golpe, destrozando el escritorio que la bloqueaba. El corcel, la yegua y la potranca entran a la habitación calmadamente. Dark se aleja a una esquina, donde lo rodean.

— ¿¡Que quieren de mí!? — grita Dark sin poder contener su respiración agitada.

— No puedes olvidar por más que lo intentes — responde el corcel con un tono más serio.

— Nunca podrás escapar — dice la yegua.

— Lo que hiciste no fue divertido — dice la potranca.

— ¡No entiendo de que hablan! ¡Por favor! ¡No me maten!

— Hay cosas peores que la muerte, Dark — dice el corcel.

Los 3 se empiezan a acercar lentamente. La linterna iluminaba un poco, pero finalmente se apaga. Lo único que Dark podía ver, era el brillo blanco que salía de los ojos de esos 3. Cuando uno de ellos lo toca, casi le da un infarto.

— Hasta mañana, Dark.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En una cama, un corcel despertaba agitadamente. Era Dark Roots, quien llevaba puesto un traje naranja, con un número en él. Mira a su alrededor y ve que se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, con una puerta de barrotes. Era una prisión, donde él se encontraba encerrado.

En ese momento 2 guardias se acercan, y golpean los barrotes.

— ¡Deje de hacer escándalo, Roots!— grita un guardia con enojo.

— Lo... lo lamento.

— Regrese a dormir.

Los 2 guardias se alejan, mientras hablaban.

— ¿Quién es ese prisionero?

— Su nombre es Dark Roots. Fue arrestado hace una semana por asesinar a una familia en un supermercado. En maldito les robo sus joyas. Gracias a Celestia, las cámaras de seguridad lo atraparon. Todas las noches se despierta gritando. Si sigue así, lo mandaran a confinamiento.

Los días pasaron, pero Dark seguía teniendo la misma pesadilla. Eso hartó a varios y lo mandaron a una habitación blanca y acolchonada.

— No debo dormir. No debo dormir. No debo dormir — susurraba Dark para sí mismo, mientras estaba recostado en la pared.

Un doctor observaba a Dark desde otra habitación.

— Ese insomnio no es bueno para su salud mental. Pónganlo a dormir.

En su celda Dark empieza a oír una voz que venía de las paredes.

— Señor Roots, la falta de sueño no es buena para su salud. Lo pondremos a descansar muy pronto.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡ELLOS ME ATACAN CUANDO DUERMO! ¡NO ME HAGAN REGRESAR!

Un gas empieza a salir de una tubería, provocando que Dark empiece a sentir cada vez más sueño.

— Por favor no quiero... — finalmente cae dormido al suelo.

Dark regresa una vez más a su mundo de pesadillas, donde seria atormentado por los ponis que asesino. Siendo obligado a estar en el mismo lugar donde ocurrió todo, y a ver el mismo sistema que provoco que lo atraparan. Estaba condenado a ver ese brillo similar al de las joyas que robo.

Como le dijeron, no hay escapatoria. Al matar a esos ponis, Dark se condenó por el resto de su vida. Era un castigo peor que la muerte, que se repetía cada noche sin falta.

Fin

— Entonces, ¿todo fue un sueño? — pregunta Scootaloo.

— Así es. Quise probar el terror que el mismo imaginaba, en vez del terror de la vida real — responde Apple Bloom — Quise probar algo diferente a los monstruos de mi primera historia.

— Fue impactante — dice Sweetie Belle.

— Me alegro que les gustara — Apple Bloom suelta un bostezo — Bueno, ya es tarde. Voy a mi casa. No quiero que mi hermana se enoje conmigo.

**Nota: No soy el mayor fanatico de lo sobrenatural. Yo prefiero más el terror psicologico, ya que es la mente la que genera todo el miedo.**

**Esta historia se inspiro en un juego sobre animales robóticos poseídos, o algo así. Espero que les gustara.**

**Este capítulo fue escrito por: Juanca29.**


End file.
